


着陆（上）

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow
Summary: 公路旅行 流水账
Relationships: 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	着陆（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 公路旅行 流水账

01  
陈立农在黄昏时分进了路边的这家咖啡馆。他有点饿了，想弄点吃的，这里离加油站不远，因此生意很好，很多司机都会在这里吃点东西顺便休息。

他看到那个代号叫“蟒蛇”的家伙也在里面，他想了想，上前去打了个招呼。蟒蛇是他以前当雇佣兵时候的战友，退役后无所事事，整日花天酒地，但曾经对陈立农不错。

“Leo，好久不见。”蟒蛇搂过他的肩膀，“最近在忙什么？”

“跑长途，送送货。”陈立农笑着回答。

“你还是那么守规矩。”

“谋生而已。”陈立农熟练地寒暄。蟒蛇比他大了十几岁，却拿他当同龄人，因为当年他是偷偷改过年龄才当上雇佣兵的。东亚人看起来比实际年龄小是常事，因此也没遭到怀疑。

他点了一份面条，一杯饮料。等待的时候他看见了新来的服务生，粉色的制服，白色的围裙，别扭地包在他虽然清瘦却依然男性化的骨架上。这里曾经也有过几个这模样装束的男服务生，但都没干多久就离开了。虽然这年头什么都不奇怪，但这里聚集的顾客都是些底层男性，他们为生活所迫，闲暇取乐只有上床。因此穿着女仆裙的男服务生们受不了这般骚扰也很正常。这一小会儿下流的口哨声便已经此起彼伏。

“他是新来的。”蟒蛇靠近了陈立农，小声说，“听说是A国的战俘，越狱出来的。”

陈立农审视了一下这个人。东方的眉眼，的确是清秀漂亮的男孩儿。可惜虽然陈立农不是个多么高尚的家伙，但他对男的真的没兴趣。他继续低下头吃自己的面条，蟒蛇却不依不饶地问：“你说他给人睡过吗？”

“应该吧。”陈立农不咸不淡地答应着。这儿的妞都身经百战，裙子剪得短到屁股，只是为了能睡来一条廉价的裙子或是接济家里没救的弟弟。就算是个男的又能有什么例外。况且这战争年代，能用身体换来资源已经是不幸中的万幸了。

“我想睡他。”蟒蛇撑着下巴说，“不知道得多少钱。”

他一向是个行动派，趁服务生经过的时候一把拽住了他的裙子。服务生趔趄了一下，有些愠怒地盯着蟒蛇。他想扯开他的手，蟒蛇却不依不饶：“要多少钱？”

他问话的声音很大，店里的起哄声更加肆无忌惮了起来。

服务生侧过头去，不回答他的话。

“三百？五百？你这是金子做的屁股吗，难道要八百？”蟒蛇粗鲁地问，另一只手已经按耐不住要伸到裙子底下去揩油。

“放开你的脏手吧。”老板适时出现，拍开了蟒蛇的手。他也是个身强力壮的彪悍家伙，也就只有这样他才能镇得住这些来店里寻衅滋事的顾客。

服务生从头到尾都还算淡定，在众人不加掩饰的揶揄中继续干着自己的活。蟒蛇吃了个瘪，悻悻地骂了句脏话。陈立农也忍不住多看了几眼那个服务生，他古怪俗气的发卡后面垂下一绺头发，显出一种被欺负过的可怜。不过尽管如此，陈立农也没打算对他抱有多余的同情心。他擦擦嘴，跟蟒蛇打了个招呼：“先走了。”

他得赶在今晚八点前把这批货送到买家手里，再磨蹭下去可能会来不及。外面风很大，他往上拉了拉领口，却发现拉链坏了，他只能露着脖子硬着头皮往车上小跑去。

事后回想起来，陈立农觉得那一晚上属于鬼迷心窍。送完货回来路过咖啡馆，他又饿了。一碗面不足以让他应付这一整个人晚上，因此他决定给自己加一份夜宵。他重新踏入咖啡馆的目的非常单纯，服务生缠上来是他意料之外的事，虽然对方信誓旦旦地告诉他这就说明陈立农潜意识里就是想见他。但这都是后话。

他被堵在了巷子里，准确来说只是被服务生拦住了。但这个浓妆艳抹的古怪男生好像有什么气场似的，让陈立农决定驻足听听他要说什么。

“送我去A国边境。”他说，“我有假证件。”

路灯下陈立农能清楚地看到他的眼妆晕染开，廉价的亮粉粘在睫毛上，和他身上这件沾着油污的粉色女仆裙倒是很搭。但他声音很低沉，因此一开口又颇为滑稽，像个被迫穿上裙子的小丑。陈立农沉默了一会，然后轻轻说：“五千。”

A国与这里接壤，开车过去大约需要一周。陈立农拉一趟货去那里，除开油费之类的七七八八大概能挣三千。但现在是战时，适逢辖区管制，他带上一个听说是逃犯的家伙肯定得走小路，开这样的价格很合理。

“成交。”服务生答应得爽快。“什么时候走？”

“先交一半定金。”陈立农回答，“然后明天我来接你。”

“明天给你行么？”服务生好声好气地商量，“我在上班，没带钱。”

“可以。”陈立农点点头，“明天下午六点，门口见。”

他不知道为什么服务生这么笃信地选择了他，或许是因为他流露出来的那种冷淡的态度，能让服务生相信他，不至于像蟒蛇一样在半路上做什么禽兽的事。

“Evan。”服务生抬起头，“我叫Evan。”

陈立农到家已经很晚。他脱了鞋子，照例先去珊珊的房间看了看。小姑娘还没睡，一个人就着床头灯看一本破旧的漫画书。

“明天送你去许老师家住一个星期。”陈立农对她说。

“你又要去哪？”珊珊瘪着嘴，可怜巴巴地看着他。

“去挣钱。”陈立农笑笑，“我每天都会给你打电话，好吗？”

“可是我们不缺钱。”珊珊有些不高兴。

“我想送你去学跳舞。”

他知道珊珊喜欢跳舞，常常放学也要绕远路去舞蹈室，透过窗户看里面排练的人。珊珊同他提过，他去打听，十二节课的学费是五千，他送完这一趟刚好可以让珊珊去。老师说珊珊这个年纪来学正好，年纪再大一些身体就没那么柔软了。

“跳舞没用。”珊珊小大人似的抱怨，“世道太乱。”

“谁教你的这种话。”陈立农笑道，“世道早晚会太平的，到时候后悔就晚了。”

02  
第二天早晨，陈立农难得睡了个懒觉。他听见厨房里有动静，不一会珊珊就端着牛奶和烤好的面包走了进来。

“你带上我吧。”珊珊坐到床头旁的椅子上，盯着陈立农还朦朦胧胧的睡眼。

“我要送一个哥哥去A国，带上你不方便。”陈立农解释。

“可是我不想去许老师那。”珊珊低着头，绞着裙脚，“人太多了，我睡不好觉。”

许老师是珊珊的班主任，在自己家开了个托管班，帮忙照顾那些一个人在家的小朋友，收费还算合理。陈立农工作特殊，有时候要离家好几天就把珊珊送到那里。

“在路上你也睡不好的。”陈立农吓唬她，“旅馆里的床上都是虱子。”

“那我就睡在车上。”

“你要坐着睡一个星期么？”

“……我不怕虱子。”

“听话，珊珊。”陈立农耐心地哄她，“我给你带糖果回来。”

小姑娘垂头丧气，半晌才勉强点点头。

“珊珊真好。”陈立农坐起来，把珊珊抱到床上，下巴蹭她的脸，“中午我们去吃炸鸡。”

“你有胡子了。”珊珊伸出手，好奇地摸摸陈立农的下巴，软软的青色的胡茬：“哥哥长胡子了。”

“说明哥哥长大了。”陈立农煞有介事地缕着不存在的胡须。

把珊珊送到许老师家后已经是下午五点了，陈立农忙不迭地开着自己的货车往咖啡店赶。远远地他就看到Evan站在夕阳里，怪异的裙子终于不再包在他身上，他宽大的外套下是素色的毛衣和牛仔裤，戴一副细框眼镜，背着一个帆布包。陈立农觉得他这样顺眼了不少，轻快地按下喇叭。

Evan微笑了一下，迈开腿往车门走，脸上的兴奋藏也藏不住。昨天揶揄过他的那群人眼红地盯着，蟒蛇直接绕过来敲陈立农的窗户，比了个中指。

“赚钱而已。”陈立农解释。

“你得好好尝尝八百一晚的屁股是什么滋味。”蟒蛇说话依然不干不净。陈立农笑笑，也没反驳。无论如何他都是做成了一笔生意，比那些待业在咖啡馆接不到单子的司机强，何况雇主兼旅伴是个靓仔，现在说什么都有得了便宜还卖乖的嫌疑。

“咱们现在就出发吗？”Evan还是像根本没听见那些似的，拉好安全带，乖乖坐在副驾驶上。

“你先给我看看你的证件。”陈立农伸手，“我得想想路线。”

Evan做的本国证件，姓名填的Evan Lin。陈立农掂量了一下，还算逼真，混混小关口应该没问题。陈立农开了导航，浏览一下地图，随即发动了车子：“走吧。”

货车平稳地行驶在宽敞的道路上。陈立农打算先去隔壁镇上拉一批货，顺路送到离A国边境不远的目的地，这样不仅能再赚点钱，又能拿到出入的通行证，多带个人也方便些。Evan表示理解，路上有一搭没一搭地跟陈立农聊天。

“你应该很年轻吧？”Evan打量着陈立农的侧脸，“应该比我年纪小，怎么会和蟒蛇他们认识。”

“我以前当过雇佣兵，那时候认识的。”陈立农顿了顿，补充道，“我改过年龄。”

Evan若有所思地点头：“那这个驾照也……？”

“所有证件的年龄都大了五岁。”陈立农淡淡地回答，“但证件是真的。”

“没关系。”Evan笑笑，“我连名字都是编的。”

他没继续讲下去，陈立农也很识趣地不问他真实的姓名：“那你多大？”

“跟你证件上的年龄一样。”Evan说。

对话到此结束。陈立农专心开着车，Evan呆呆地望着窗外流逝的景色。收音机打开了，持续不断地播报着哪里又发生了爆炸和枪战，陈立农换到本地存档，听起了音乐。

“你怎么会听这个？”Evan好奇地问。这是一首很过时的舞曲。

“我有个妹妹。”陈立农回答，“很喜欢跳舞。给她下载的。”

夜幕降临的时候他们到了镇上。“先去吃饭吧，好吗。”陈立农商量着说，“吃完了去拉货。”

“我怎么样都行。”Evan点头。

陈立农把货车停靠在路边，两人进了一家面馆。“你喜欢吃面条对吗。”Evan一针见血，“之前在那里我就总看到你点意面。”

“喔，”陈立农眯起眼睛，分给Evan一双筷子，调侃着说：“你观察我。”

“职业习惯。”Evan笑道，“我以前是科学家。”

陈立农点点头，依然没有继续问下去的意思。反倒是Evan自己坦承道：“做武器的。”

陈立农举起筷子的手停在半空中，不禁想起了蟒蛇曾对他说过的那些传闻，面前这个斯斯文文的青年真的是A国战俘么？Evan看出了他迟疑的表情，补充道：“我只是个小职员。”

“到底是科学家还是小职员。”陈立农摇摇头，笑了笑，不打算与他较真。谁都会有些难言之隐，他很理解。他只负责完成自己的生意。

这顿饭是各自付了各自的钱。饭后两个人驱车去了库房，陈立农这次要送一些建筑用材过去。装车搬运的工人上上下下地忙着，陈立农也跟着搭了把手，站在货仓里接过货物码好。转过身才发现Evan也扛着箱子走了过来。“多个人就搬得快点。”Evan解释，粲然的笑容像水亮的碎冰。

“你回车上坐着吧。”陈立农有些不好意思，Evan现在是他的雇主，总不好使唤人家。

“反正我也没事干。”Evan卷起袖子，又去干活了。

装完货物后，陈立农提议先把车开到两百公里外的另一个镇上。“这里治安不是很好，”他跟Evan解释，好声好气地，“我怕晚上又有抢劫的。我们去那也睡得安稳些，明天可以晚点起床。”

“可以啊。”Evan爽快地同意，“不用跟我商量，这些你来安排就好。毕竟你经验丰富。”

“那我……”陈立农试探着再问，“我现在打个电话行吗？”

“打吧。”Evan被他逗笑，“都说了你自己安排。”

陈立农接通了视频通话。他没戴耳机，Evan听到电话那头是一个小女孩的声音，亲热地喊着“哥哥”。陈立农叫她“珊珊”，简单问了几句今天吃的好不好学了什么之类的问题，叮嘱她早点睡觉，便挂断了。

“这就是你那个爱跳舞的妹妹吗？”Evan问道。

“嗯。”陈立农点头，发动了车子，“寄宿在老师家。我得每天晚上打电话去问问。”

“你……一个人带她吗。”Evan轻声问。他知道陈立农年纪不大。

“是啊。”陈立农握着方向盘，很老成地回答，“父母都不在了。”

“还好有个人可以随时依靠着也不错。”Evan并没有像其他人那样说什么“辛苦了”之类安慰的话，他克制着自己的语气不要流露出过多的怜悯。陈立农很感激他的理解，笑着回答：“是啊，是我离不开她。”

03  
陈立农起床的时候发现Evan已经在阳台晒太阳了。他从14岁那年就开始东奔西跑，即使再累睡眠也不会太深，没想到Evan居然醒的比他还早。“早啊。”Evan感受到他的视线，转身跟他打招呼，“我给你买了早餐。”

“喔……谢谢。”陈立农揉揉眼睛，顶着一头睡得乱七八糟的头发不好意思地笑。在家也只有珊珊想讨好他的时候才给他热牛奶，被人照顾的感觉不赖。他连忙起床，去浴室洗漱。

“这个旅馆真不错。”陈立农和Evan并肩站在阳台上啃三明治，Evan感叹道：“不仅有阳台，风景还很好。”

“是啊。”陈立农附和，“我来过很多次。只要晚上经过了就会来这里休息。”

深秋的早晨即使有阳光也依然寒冷，从这里可以远眺到公路两旁的树木随着风晃动枝叶。两个人安静地享受了一番美景吃完了早餐，陈立农去收拾行李，才看见Evan的床上铺了几件衣服，是昨晚拿去洗衣房洗完并烘干的。

“我顺便一起拿过来了。”Evan解释。

“多谢。”陈立农回答。他一边默默地把干净衣服装进背包里，一边有点害羞，或许自己潜意识里还是受了蟒蛇那帮家伙的影响，虽然他对男性没有兴趣，但从某种层面上他已经把Evan当成了女孩，这种来自“异性”的照料让他除了感激还有点想入非非。

“昨天的房钱我来结吧。”Evan提议道，“平分算账太麻烦了，咱们一人一天。”

“这样。”陈立农挠挠头发，握着纸币的手有些尴尬。但Evan已经先他一步去了前台，陈立农也只得作罢。

今天天气很好，晴朗的阳光照在路上。陈立农照例打开音响听那些过时的舞曲，时不时跟着节奏哼几句。Evan没怎么说话，似乎是起得很早有些困了，听着嘈杂的音乐在副驾驶上睡觉。

距离下一个服务区大约有两小时的车程，陈立农默默思忖着路线。他带着一个身份不明的家伙，自然是走小路比较保险，但乡野小路泥泞坎坷，弯弯绕绕，现在又时候尚早，能在大路上多开一会就多开一会。他打算到了服务区之后稍事休息，然后便往乡间走。

Evan打了会盹便醒过来，揉揉眼睛摸到水杯喝了口水，又盯了陈立农一会，哑着嗓子问：“你渴不渴？”

“不。”陈立农下意识否决，实际上天干物燥，早上的三明治又有些咸，他早想润润喉咙。但他显然不想麻烦身边的这家伙，早上的那番胡思乱想还让他处在做贼心虚的心境里。他现在一心只想快点开到目的地去。

“你能不能帮我给珊珊留个言？”陈立农请求道，想转移话题，“我早上忘记了，你问问她早上吃了什么就行。手机在我包里。”

“好啊。”Evan答应了，拿出手机转头问，“密码？”

陈立农告诉了他。Evan在通讯录里找到珊珊，给她留了言，珊珊回复得很快，发来一张煎鸡蛋和火腿的照片。“伙食不错欸。”Evan给陈立农看了一眼，“要我回复不？”

“不用。”陈立农摇头，“我就是确认一下她有没有起床。”

“你真的好粘人。”Evan笑他。

“拜托，她才八岁。”陈立农说，“把她放在别人那里我总会有些不放心。”

到了服务区之后，陈立农去买了杯咖啡。从前一个人在外面跑一天都不觉得疲惫，但今天Evan睡在副驾驶上的时候，他却突然也涌上了睡意。明明还和他相处不到24小时而已，陈立农却觉得自己好像特别容易受他感染似的。

“我买了冰淇淋，你要吃吗。”Evan举着两只甜筒朝他走来，递给陈立农一个。奶白的霜结在松脆的壳上，在深秋的寒风里依然具有致命的吸引力，陈立农看了都嘴馋，却有些犹豫。Evan看出了他的心思，又往他脸上递了递：“这个挺好吃的。”

陈立农还是接过了。冰淇淋真的很甜，掩盖了嘴里咖啡的苦味。他们一人一根，并肩躲在身躯庞大的货车后面，吃的津津有味。好像回到了很小的时候，陈立农想，在那个记忆已经很模糊的童年，他和珊珊也有过这样甜蜜悠闲的时光。

“我喜欢吃冰淇淋。”Evan自言自语，“喜欢吃甜食。”

“我也是。”陈立农附和。

“我发现了。你每次都会往意面里加很多番茄酱。”Evan对他笑，有些俏皮地眨着眼睛。科学家又在利用专业素质对陈立农读心了，陈立农皱着眉道：“你很奇怪欸，上班时候总是观察顾客吃什么。”

“顾客口味太特别了嘛。”Evan扶了扶眼镜，一副明察秋毫的样子，“容易吸引服务员的注意。”

陈立农递给Evan纸巾擦手：“还要休息么？差不多了咱们就出发吧。”

“都说了你自己决定。”Evan拍拍他的肩膀。

一路上走走停停。下午四点多的时候两个人来到了一个小镇上。小路自然不如公路那么平稳，颠簸和坎坷让陈立农一度很担心Evan会不会吐在车上。但好在对方表现得很平静，还有工夫辨认路边的植物并拍下来，说A国没有这些。

“你到底是研究武器的科学家还是研究植物的？”陈立农已经被晃得七荤八素，但碍于司机的身份又不好表露，只好默默忍下胃里渐渐翻涌的感觉。

“前面有个镇子，咱们到那里停吧。”Evan提议，“你也休息一会。”

陈立农没再逞强，下车后就干呕了一会。两个人坐在简陋的糖水铺里，司机有气无力地嘬着冰沙，苍白的嘴唇上才逐渐恢复了血色。Evan忧心忡忡地看着他，半晌小声说：“其实我也会开车。”

陈立农抬起眼：“你有本地驾照？”

连身份证明都是伪造的人肯定没有这种东西。Evan被他呛了一下，却没轻言放弃：“反正我们走的小路，也没人搜查，应该没关系吧？”

陈立农没接话，心里在打鼓，虽然Evan的提议的确很诱人，但他还是担心。

“你看身为跑长途的货车司机都这么晕车，这样开不知道要到什么时候才能去到A国边境了。”Evan循循善诱，“或者晚上给我开，咱们轮班？晚上肯定安全的。”

“要是被搜到怎么办。”陈立农趴在桌子上，撅着嘴还在犹豫，过长的刘海要触到睫毛，自己都没察觉到自己流露出的委屈，“你没有驾照，会被抓走关起来的。万一再被发现你是伪造的证件就更麻烦了。”

Evan觉得好笑：“反正抓的是我，你操心什么。”

“那我答应了要送你的。”陈立农坐起来，把头发薅到脑后去，露出光洁的额头，好像这样就能给他打气似的，“你别担心了。我休息一下，晚上走公路就不会再晕车了。”

陈立农俊俏的脸上满是少年意气，Evan沉默地看着他，隔着镜片也读得出动容：“……真不知道该说你什么。”

“觉得我逞强对吗。”

“觉得你应该学会向人求助，更觉得你不应该轻易相信别人。”Evan叹了口气，“我还没给你定金呢，你是不是都忘了。”

猛然被戳穿的陈立农有些懊恼，眨眨眼睛想挽回面子：“……我看你人好嘛。”

“你知道吗，其实我在你之前也问过一些别的司机，人家都说食宿都由雇主承担。只有你还傻傻地跟我AA。”Evan伸出手，拉了拉陈立农外套上的拉链——它已经坏了，无法再往上走，“总是穿着旧了的迷彩外套，时时刻刻强调自己当过雇佣兵，装出一副少年老成的样子；因为车技还不是那么娴熟的关系所以也很难接到大单子；更从没有送过一个来路不明的人去很远的地方。陈立农，你就差把菜鸟两个字写在脸上了。”

“……那又怎么样啊。”陈立农莫名感觉自己被看扁，有点恼火，“那你嫌我菜还找我，你又是什么了不起的大人物嘛。”

“我不是嫌弃你。”Evan顿了顿才说，“我是觉得你这样很可爱。”

04  
昨晚开到半夜，陈立农和Evan才匆匆找了间旅舍住下。在Evan的软磨硬泡下陈立农终于同意让他在小路上开了两个小时，他本想认真地看着他，怎奈一坐上副驾驶，困意就止不住地袭来，这种有人开着车，自己坐在副驾驶上享受的感觉，温馨又陌生。

Evan带给了他太多陌生的感觉。陈立农想。

他睡在单人床上，已经醒了，却不想起床。Evan照例给他买了早餐，躲在阳台上抽烟。陈立农虽然是个名义上的长途司机，但一直没掌握到抽烟这个基本技能，疲倦的时候一点甜食比烟草更能让他提起精神。他看着Evan的背影若有所思：这是个来自A国的陌生的男人，细心，会照顾人，长相不赖，也因为这个关系曾经在咖啡馆打工的时候遭遇了很多不必要的骚扰。陈立农脑海中浮现出了“救风尘”三个字，并且确定无论是不是出于蟒蛇的影响，他对他的确存在一些不一样的依赖。

果然是菜鸟啊……陈立农在心里自嘲，的确是第一次做这种生意，又恰巧碰上合得来的旅伴，才有了这种错觉吧。

“要不今天我们中午再走吧。”Evan掐了烟，回到房间里来，“昨晚睡得太晚了。中午你要吃什么，我给你买回来。”

“不用，我现在起床，今天早点出发早点休息。”陈立农揉揉眼睛，从暖和的被窝里钻出来，自己的衣服又被Evan从洗衣房烘干拿了过来，整齐地叠在床边。

“你这么讲究也的确不像长途司机。”Evan又想起昨天的话题，“多晚多累都要洗漱干净再上床睡觉。”

“毕竟家里有个妹妹嘛，我太邋遢，她也会学坏的。”陈立农穿好衣服往浴室走去，随口答道，“就，尽量整洁吧，遇上那种胶囊旅馆，也只能囫囵睡了。”

“那你当雇佣兵的时候怎么办。”Evan跟着他来到浴室门口，好像很感兴趣似的。

“命都保不住了谁管你脏不脏。”陈立农吐掉满嘴的牙膏泡沫，“你在咖啡馆那里打工，应该也是每天累得要命吧，你也挺爱干净的。”

Evan不知道为什么没接他的话，陈立农意识到那大概对于他来说不是愉快的回忆，刚想识趣地转移话题，Evan却突然说：“累倒还好……只是很烦。”

“我知道。”陈立农像好兄弟一样，安慰地搂了一下他的肩膀，“很快你就能回家了。”

“你怎么知道我要回家？”Evan问。

“你不是A国的……”话说到一半陈立农才反应过来，这是蟒蛇告诉他的民间八卦而已，实际上他并不清楚Evan真实的身世。

“就是那样。”Evan看出了他的迟疑，笑道，“我都告诉过你，我是研究武器的科学家了。我是来自A国的战俘，越狱出来的……你被吓到了？”

“有什么好怕的。”陈立农耸肩，满不在乎地说：“接你这单生意我就已经做好心理准备了。而且你还能在外面打工，又大摇大摆地跑出来，想必也不是什么重要人物。”

“这你倒说的没错。”Evan笑了笑。

二人走走停停地开了一天，傍晚才找到地方住下。安顿好行李后Evan和陈立农来了一家面馆。听旅舍的服务员说，这是方圆几里内生意最好的餐厅。一进门果不其然生意火爆，两个人坐在餐厅门口的凳子上等位。Evan对于人多的地方还是有些抵触，拉高了围巾遮住下半张脸。

“逃犯要有逃犯的自觉。”Evan在他耳边说。

“你在咖啡馆打工的时候很张扬啊。”陈立农笑道。

“我画成那个鬼样子，很难被认出来。”Evan解释。

话音刚落面前就走过来一个服务生，也是个男性，浓妆艳抹地穿着裙子，躬身递给陈立农一份菜单。陈立农接过后和Evan一起研究了起来，用铅笔选下预想的菜品。服务生还维持着刚才的姿势，冷不防被一旁的顾客摸了把屁股。他瞪回去，那个人却像什么都没做似的转过头。

两个人都有些愣住，与周围人习以为常的反应格格不入。服务生平静地接过菜单转身走了，不料却被刚才的那个人拽住了裙子。

一样的语气，一样的质问，让人无法感觉到丝毫尊重的场景，在这个世界上的每个角落里重复上演着。陈立农应该早就习惯了，不过是底层的人们互相为难发泄而已，可今天他却觉得很烦躁。他伸出手，试图去拉开争执的人，餐厅的老板很快赶来，骂骂咧咧地劝了架。隔岸观火的人们又四散开来，只剩陈立农还愣愣地站在那。

“没必要。”Evan坐在餐桌对面，和陈立农小声说，“你不是那种惹是生非的性格。”

陈立农不知道怎么回答，闷头吃着面条。Evan说的没错，他从前遇到这种事情眼皮都懒得抬一下。见义勇为根本不是他的风格。况且他也知道，他的路见不平也许会给当事人带来更大的麻烦，保持冷漠不去理睬，已经比那些看热闹的人善良很多了。

“还是说你觉得我没有刚才那个服务生那么弱鸡？”Evan歪着头笑，轻松地打趣。

“只能说认识你以后，对于和你有关的事情，我会变得比以前敏感。”陈立农解释。

“你是个好朋友。”Evan称赞，“不是说关系好的那种好……虽然我俩关系还不错。我是说，你的品格很好。”

陈立农有点招架不住：“就，还行吧。”

“我也想当珊珊。”Evan流露出羡慕的眼神，“她一定非常幸福。”

“家徒四壁有什么幸福的。”

“别总是老气横秋地说话。”Evan劝他。

“你怎么什么都管啊。”陈立农不耐烦了，好像被撸坏了毛的猫咪，“你是我的家长吗。我很像个小孩吗。”

陈立农真的不懂。他融入社会这么久，摸爬滚打到自己都以为和证件上的年龄一样大，却总被Evan无情地戳穿，还要对他给予不动声色的照顾与包容。他在抗拒这种温情，更多的是害怕——一个越狱犯，无疑是聪明又胆大，包藏了什么样的祸心谁也说不准。可陈立农就是没来由地信任他，因为Evan给他的那些暖烘烘的东西他根本没办法拒绝。他要做家里的顶梁柱，Evan却像白蚁，一点点将他好不容易铸造的坚硬如铁的伪装蚕食干净。

“……我不是故意的。”Evan停顿了半晌，好像自己也有些迷茫，“遇到你就忍不住会这样。”

面汤的热气隔在两个人中间，陈立农看着Evan被烫得微红的唇，突然头脑一热，问：“你知道你一直这样对我……很危险吗？”

Evan是以一个怎样的身份闯入陈立农的生活的，他相信他也明白。不仅仅只是旅客或者传说中的逃犯，最主要的还是那个裹着女仆裙供人取乐调戏的服务生。陈立农在这之前从来没对同性有过什么想法，可Evan一直对他贴心又温柔，他认为他想到那个程度，不是他一个人的错。

“……你要我说实话吗，我不知道。”Evan愣了愣，老实承认。

“你这样会让我想做蟒蛇对你做的事。”心里话说出来的感觉还不赖。陈立农终于卸下了包袱，“我的确在接你单子的时候没想过这些。但你很……你自己想想。”

陈立农的本意是想警告他，但Evan沉默了一会，那几秒钟被无限拉长，然后他小声地回答道：“我也想做那种事。”

05  
他们默契地回了旅馆，一路上都没有说话。陈立农牵着Evan的手，手心沁出了汗。

几乎是刚打开房门Evan就迫不及待地吻了上来，陈立农也热烈地回应着他。他们身上还裹挟着外面带进来的寒气，又被一触即发的热情融化。

衣服扔了一地，Evan蹬开鞋子，踩上陈立农的脚，在他耳边微喘着气：“去浴室。”他红着脸说。陈立农紧随其后，也甩开鞋子跟着Evan进去。

陈立农被抵在窄小的浴室的墙上一通猛亲，很显然在这方面Evan比他经验丰富的多，完全是引导者的姿态。他打开了花洒，眼镜搁在一边，两双水雾蒙蒙的眼睛对视着，又吻了上去。

陈立农脑子里还乱糟糟的。他不知道他们是怎样才会发展到现在这个地步，但可以肯定的是他非常想要Evan，怀里这个单薄的、丝毫不柔软的身体和他从前喜欢的丰乳翘臀的女孩完全不一样，却让他头脑发晕，胯下生疼。对方的性器官也抵在他的小腹上，上下蹭出了火。

“……你让我先洗洗。”Evan与他分开了点，伸手去够沐浴乳。廉价的香精味在浴室中扩散，陈立农也抹了一些，上下擦着Evan的背。

“我不会。”陈立农想了想，还是老实承认，“你可以教教我吗？怎么做比较不痛。”

“你那么多狐朋狗友……没教过你吗？”Evan的手来到自己身下，滑腻的沐浴乳在两根阴茎之间拉丝流连。陈立农忍不住吞了下口水：“没有……我没喜欢过男孩。你是例外。”

倘若陈立农再敏感一些，就能发现此刻Evan那双被打湿的刘海遮住的眼睛有忧伤的柔情。但此时并不是互诉衷肠的好时机，Evan吸了口气，自己扶着墙，屁股微翘起来，臀尖摩擦着身后的人：“就这样啊……找个洞往里捅也不会吗。”

陈立农有些为难，他是没经验，又不是傻，那里显然不是个可以贸然捅进去的地方。他想了想，又倒了一些沐浴乳在手心里。“忍一下。”他在Evan耳边说。

粗糙的、略带薄茧的手指被沐浴乳包裹着缓缓送进肉穴里，那里滚烫柔软，像Evan通红的耳朵和几不可闻的嘤咛，烧的陈立农快要失去理智，想对他做更过分的事，但说出来的话还是温柔的：“会很痛吗？”他小心地问。

Evan用手肘抵着额头，闷闷地回答：“不会。”

水流从头顶缓缓地倾下，冲刷着Evan的背。陈立农想让他放松，试探着去吻他的后颈。Evan扭过头来，又去够他的嘴唇。陈立农手上的动作也没停，一边开拓着后穴一边抚慰着Evan的性器。“你这不是挺会的嘛。”Evan已经诚实地勃起，攀住人的胳膊又把屁股往后顶，邀请着比手指更坚硬火热的东西，“可以了……进来。”

庞大的阴茎终于完全抵进甬道里之后两个人都松了口气。陈立农不急着动，把Evan的脑袋别过来又要接吻。

他内心中有太多的疑问尚待消解，但此时那些都不重要了。他很少有能随心所欲的时候，生活让他养成了极好的自制力和极高的责任心，发展到如今，他认为都归功于这一段路上Evan的默许。

他扶着Evan的腰，缓慢地抽送起来，胸贴着Evan的背，两个人牢牢粘在一起。花洒关掉了，一时间沉默无言，只剩皮肉碰撞和粗重喘气的声音。Evan的性器蹭到冰凉的墙，想往后躲，又把体内的肉刃更往深处送了几分，又硬又烫，快要捅穿他的身体。

“……浴室是不是太窄了。”Evan回过头说，喉咙哑了，显得更低沉，提醒陈立农现在蛰伏在他身下的真的是个男性，“我们去床上吧。”

两个人湿着身体就倒在床上，房间里没有空调，深秋的气温已经很低了，可即使赤身裸体陈立农也丝毫不觉得冷。他压着Evan做了一会，目光顺着他的脸来到平坦的胸部，浅褐色的乳头在薄薄的胸肌上微微挺立，没有丰满的乳房支撑，谈不上美，却吸引陈立农突然停下动作，埋头去舔了舔，直到Evan的胸口染上水光才停下。陈立农抬起头来：“你感觉还好吗。”

“嗯。”Evan点点头，有些疑惑陈立农为什么要停下，“接着来啊。”

“告诉我你叫什么吧。”陈立农问，漆黑的眼珠盯着他。

“这个很重要吗。”Evan笑了，“你之前不问，我以为你不感兴趣。”

“告诉我。”陈立农又凑近了，幼稚地威胁着，“不然就不动了。”

好像只有我一个人在爽一样。Evan在心里叹气。“好好好告诉你，林彦俊。我叫林彦俊。双木林……”

他还没说完就被陈立农用吻封住了嘴唇，身下的运动更为激烈。Evan——现在该叫林彦俊，终于哼出声音，伸出手来抱他。

“这样对不对？”陈立农又问，很好学的样子，“彦俊，男的是不是有个前列腺？我顶到你的前列腺了吗？”

突然被叫到名字，林彦俊还有些不适应：“嗯对……可以，前列腺……没有多深。”

其实他自己也不知道陈立农到底对不对，被反复抽插的后穴疼痛胜于酥麻，混杂着快感和酸软的冲动从鼠蹊部直冲脑袋顶。但只要看着陈立农俊俏的脸，从掌心实在地感受到他的温度，就让林彦俊生出占有欲被满足的幸福。他的阴茎变得比之前更硬，再多触碰一会就能喷薄而出。他忍不住问陈立农：“你好了吗？”

“再让我多呆一会儿。”陈立农小声说，像是在撒娇，“里面好舒服。”

林彦俊只能继续乖乖躺在床上由着陈立农为非作歹。润滑的沐浴乳已经干了一些，阴茎的运动受到阻滞，穴口被摩擦得更加殷红。陈立农也感觉到了，却还是恋恋不舍，这种和林彦俊紧紧连接到一起的感觉，让他着迷。他是一只在天上飞了很久的风筝，是林彦俊持着线让他落地。

高潮过后两个人互相搂着躺了一会，床上湿乎乎的，也没人在意。那些纷乱的思绪又涌了上来，充斥在陈立农的脑海。他安静地躺着，在思考是不是该问些什么。

“让我去洗一下。”林彦俊先说话，他起身下床，一点浊白的浓精从穴口流出来，顺着臀线往下淌——显然是陈立农的杰作。而林彦俊已经懒得尴尬了，光着身子来到浴室，打开花洒想把身体清理一下。黏糊糊的总是不舒服。

“我帮你？”陈立农悄无声息地来到浴室门口，把正想往后面伸手的人吓了一跳。

“不用。”林彦俊这才觉得脸红。

“是不是不能射在里面。”陈立农有点抱歉，“我不知道……只想着你不会怀孕。”

“没事。”林彦俊坐在马桶上，低着头，“你快走吧，没什么好帮忙的，好脏。”

陈立农犹豫了一会，最终还是决定给他留点面子——如果自己现在是林彦俊的话，肯定也不希望人帮忙。他带上浴室的门，捞起地板上的衣服胡乱套在身上。

窗外又起风了，树叶被刮的哗哗直响。


End file.
